The present report refers to a process of environmental recovery in urban regions and, more specifically, to a process that allows micro, medium and macro-scale treatment throughout urban watercourses, thus affecting all watercourses of an urban region in a continuous and complementary manner, such as canalized watercourses that migrate towards streamlets; streamlets that migrate towards secondary and/or primary effluents; and throughout river effluents in their urban section.
As it is of common knowledge by the experts on this matter, pollution of watercourses and environment deterioration are currently preoccupying factors verified in great urban centers, and the increase of pollution levels is inherent to modern civilization.
The demographic formation, development and densification throughout riverbeds have been bringing about and/or deepening sanitation problems in such regions.
In this sense, the sanitary cast and deposition of residual waters and waste at high volumes in watercourses occur at a daily basis, which hinders the occurrence of the phenomenon so called auto-depuration. The consequence of this fact is the transformation of rivers, lakes and reservoirs of great urban centers into true outdoor sewers.
It is also known that studies conducted so far show that the reversion of such daily environmental deterioration demands large investments in an efficient public sewerage system that allows the quick and safe removal of residual waters, waste and liquid residual matter produced by human activity, as well as the development of treatment systems designed for such materials.
However, no matter the amount of resources obtained, the time for implementation of an efficient sanitation system these days is not compatible with the rapid growth of urban centers, specially in large metropolises, which makes it impossible to totally eliminate all of the problematic factors regarding the treatment and recovery of effluents.
One of the goals of this invention is to promote a process of environmental recovery in urban regions that acts throughout the entire watercourse mesh of an urban region in order to remove the present pollution, in domestic canalized sewerage streams and effluents cast without any treatment in urban riverbeds, as well as in rainwater streams where pollution is spread out.
Another goal of this invention is to promote a process of environmental recovery in urban regions that allows an improvement of sanitation conditions from the user to the effluent riverbed, allowing the implantation of a group of systems through which the removal of the existent pollution from the user to the watercourse will occur, enabling the elimination of non-esthetic aspects and bad odor, with the corresponding use of hydro resources for future reutilization.
Another goal of this invention is to promote a process of environmental recovery in urban regions that allows the utilization of urban watercourses in connection with entertainment and the practice of sports; the conservation of natural hydro resources against excessive pollution and its maintenance in full conditions in order to allow the full exploitation thereof. Another goal of this invention is to promote a process of environmental recovery in urban regions that fulfills the treatment needs of sewers at micro, medium and macro scales in the entire urban hydro mesh, from the user to the river effluent, so that pollution is fully treated before being cast into watercourses in regions where the collection of waste is not efficient, thus avoiding the deterioration of riverbeds in urban regions.
Another goal of this invention is to promote a process of environmental recovery in urban regions that presents a low cost of implementation, making it feasible to adapt it to any type of watercourse.
Another goal of this invention is to promote a process of environmental recovery in urban regions that does not demand the execution of construction works in order to delimitate a large area for the treatment of polluted water from a watercourse.
Another goal of this invention is to promote a process of environmental recovery in urban regions which implementation demands slow adaptations in the section of its installation throughout the watercourse.
This and other objectives and advantages of the present invention can be achieved with a process of environmental recovery in urban regions that acts along the entire watercourse mesh of an urban region, from the canalized domestic course of sewerage systems to the urban sections of riverbed, including the following stages: from the domestic section, such as a sewerage gallery, to promote a micro application of floating or coagulating material in the watercourse to be treated, whether rainwater or sewer matter; followed by micro flocculation, so as to promote an aggregation of particles in suspension downstream, defining flakes of greater dimensions; submit those larger aggregated particles in suspension downstream in this domestic watercourse to, at least one step of dissolution and air injection, causing a micro floatation of such aggregated particles; allowing a micro aggregation of the floating material to occur downstream, which will be removed from this domestic course before it reaches a streamlet or even a river effluent; next, after the flow of water submitted to a micro treatment is thrown into a streamlet or secondary effluent (which is referred to as a regional course of water), submitted to at least one step of air injection or aeration; followed by a medium application of flocculating or coagulation material in this secondary watercourse to be treated, formed by micro treated sewers and rainwater from the fountainhead of the streamlet itself; provided that such aeration followed by a medium flocculation, so as to cause an aggregation of particles in suspension downstream, evidencing flakes of greater dimensions; to submit those larger aggregated particles downstream of this secondary watercourse to, at least, one more stage of dissolution and injection of air, causing a medium floatation of those aggregated particles and the occurrence of a medium aggregation of the floating material downstream, which is removed from this secondary course before it reaches a river effluent in its urban section; next, after the flow of the secondary watercourse is submitted to a medium treatment, it is cast into a river effluent, provided that such urban watercourse is submitted to at least one stage of air injection or aeration intercalating with successive and sequential stages of macro flocculation or coagulation, macro aeration followed by macro flocculation, with aggregation of particles in suspension, evidencing flakes of greater dimensions, which are submitted to aggregation with at least one more stage of dissolution and air injection, causing a macro floatation of such aggregated particles and allowing a macro aggregation of the floating material to occur downstream, provided that such material is removed along the urban section of the watercourse of the effluent before it reaches the water dam for urban supply.
Even though it is not yet defined, it is implied that retention and removal of solid waste is carried out at the beginning of all micro, medium and macro stages existing along the urban watercourse.